Silver and Blood
by WolfySilverMoon
Summary: Goshikku's clan mysteriously disappeared and she was raised among wolves the only way people know she was a Naito was the Silver moon crescent on her hip where silver vines spread all over her body, her silver fangs, her pointy peirced from tip to lobe (kinda like an elven pointy look but extended 3 feet long), and Wings. She is the last of her kind...


Silver and Blood

(Sasori&Deidara Love triangle)

**(I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER ****goshikku naito****! ALL RESPECTFUL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! oh and in my story sasori lives and is human capable of turning into a puppet)**

Profile

Name: goshikku naito

Nick name: Wolfy (only sasori is allowed to call her that)

Age: 15

Beast: Death Dragon (only one ever able to contain it)

Chakra Type: Shadow, Blood, Fire, Earth, and Night

Clan: Naito Clan

Jutsu: Summoning; Demons and dragons, Genjutsu; All of them and capable of repelling them without even trying, Ninjutsu; Blood Control (to kill or enslave but it's a very secret jutsu no one knows about except the Naito Clan) All the elements, Night Of Sorrow (forces people to see their most sorrowful past that makes them commit suicide; only useable at night), Demon Wail (causes deafness), Demon Star (A star that sends a person's soul straight to Hell), All the Elemental Jutsu's

Gekki genki: (anything exclusively in the clans blood line because only the clan can possess these abilities)

Transformations: Into a Demonic Immortal Death Dragon (Naito call it the Night Dragon).

Weapons: Midnight Demon Dragon Bow, Scythe of Ashes (A Scythe decorated in skulls and demonic writing and blood that seems to constantly move however never dirties the wielders hands if a non Naito touches it they die)

Pet: Dragon egg (hatches when she turns 16)

Past: her clan mysteriously disappeared and she was raised among wolves the only way people know she was a Naito was the Silver moon crescent on her hip where silver vines spread all over her body, her silver fangs, her pointy peirced from tip to lobe (kinda like an elven pointy look but extended 3 feet long), and Wings. She is the last of her kind

personality: a bit savage and wild (preferring wolf pack rules and ways a little more), simple but good at her job/mission and the best fighter in all the great nations

Looks:

Human Form:

Demon Form:

When Demonic Death Drogan eyes (DDD) appear:

Wolf Form:

Dragon form:

**Goshikku's p.o.v**

I hear footsteps coming as I look up from the deer I just killed for my meal, I stay hidden which is not very hard due to the fact in a village my abilities even put the Fuma to shame but most still leave me alone out of fear though lately some ninja's have been after me. There were two guys (I can just smell the masculine of them) both wearing large hats with bells on them and a black cloak with red clouds, I use my DDD Eyes to see their features, personality, and intentions, one has red hair and a cool expression and one was blond and feminine looking. "Huh the red one seems okay I mean hes obviously hiding his emotions but hes an okay guy…" I thought and see they are looking for me and looking to recruit me into an 'Organization' called the 'Akatsuki', "maybe I should show myself I mean I can't run they'll see me but if I surrender maybe they will be nice to me" I thought as I look down at my skinny form from the lack of animals to hunt. I'm suddenly grabbed by a venus trap creature and I bite and kick him, running off and accidentally slamming into the Red head. "Looks like we found her sasori my man, unnn" the blond man says then I bolt back a bit but don't run, I will not be prey! I glare at them both. Sasori looks at the blonde and says, "I can see that you Baka.." "Hey don't call me a Baka! unnn!" I giggle a bit at their banter and they turn their attention back to me, Sasori speaks "We were looking for you little wolf girl, you have two choices; join us or die." I look at them not knowin g how else to respond I just hug him as my answer because it was the only way I know how to tell him my answer. "awww she likes you unnn!" "shut up Deidara!". I yawn kinda tired and the next thing I know I'm asleep. I wake up just as the person carrying me steps in a hideout. I just grumble a bit n stretch, "Hey watch it!" sasori says as my claws dig into his skin by accident. "Sorry didn't mean too, can I get down now?" I said as sasori continues to carry me. "not till we talk to leader first" he says "Okay.." I grumbled as he approaches a large door. the blond takes off somewhere as sasori knocks on the door "Come in" a voice says inside. I see a man with orange hair and many piercings look up at sasori in surprise as he sees me. I sigh n try to get down succeeding. "Leader I have brought Goshikku The Death Dragon vessel" sasori says in a bored tone as 'leader' just nods, "good work and seeing your still in one piece she just agreed to come here dismissed" Sasori leaves the room. Leader hands me a ring knowing I prefer my clothes and would never wear the cloak, he motions for me to leave and when I do I see a blue haired woman "Hi I'm Konan, Nice to have another girl around, want me to show you around?"

Cliff hanger! :D

will update and continue soon!

Please fan/rate/ or drop a comment on how I did and what improvements is needed :I


End file.
